I'm Here, No Matter What
by Soul9991
Summary: Another Flutterdash, not vulgar or anything. Short chapters so I can update faster. One to five new chapters a day. Revisions and corrections will be done when completed, as there is much to correct.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning in Ponyville, the sun was shining, the fall leaves were just beginning to turn, and the ponies were living their lives just like any other day.

Rainbow Dash shot across the cool Autumn sky.  
"I can't be late, I just can't!" She was saying to herself. She had promised to help Twilight Sparkle reshelve all the books in the library.  
"Jeez, why did I agree to this." She thought aloud.  
Her cyan fur rustled in the wind, her multi-chromatic mane whipping at her back. She was picking up speed as she jetted across Ponyville towards the library, when she smacked face first into the frightened, yellow body of Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was just on her way back to her house to start planting her fall flora, when Rainbow Dash flew straight into her at top speed, startling her. They both tumbled back to earth, and hit the ground just outside Sugar Cube Corner.  
"Oh R-Rainbow Dash! I'm so, so sorry!" Fluttershy whimpered, "I-its just, I was flying home and I didnt see you and I jus-"

"No way Shy," Rainbow Dash cut her off. "It was totally my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going. I should probably concentrate more when I'm in the air. I'm sorry."

"Oh, its alright Rainbow Dash. I uh, kinda w-wanted to um a-ask you a question..." said Fluttershy meekly before hiding behind her pink mane.

Rainbow knew there was something wrong, she'd known Fluttershy since they were just fillies in flight school. She was shy but never around her.  
"What is it?" She asked cautiously.

"Um, d-do you... maybe... wanna... go on a... pic-nic... with me, I mean?" Fluttershy asked, her voice growing softer as her sentence progressed.

"Well sure!" Exclaimed Rainbow Dash, "Why didn't you just ask? But can it wait till later, I told Twilight I'd help her out with some library stuff, but after that I'd love to have a pic-nic!"

Fluttershy was surprised she had said yes, but very happy as well.  
"Oh yay, i'll get some stuff ready and meet you back here in 3 hours?" She asked

"Make it 2." And with that Rainbow shot off towards the library. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbow Dash got to the library and her and Twilight Sparkle started immediately. There was the usual obligatory pleasenteries, about the weather and how their days were going, but near the end of their task Rainbow Dash brought up her strange encounter with Fluttershy that occurred earlier that morning.

"So, Fluttershy asked me to go on a pic-nic..." Rainbow Dash said, unsure of what this might mean.

Twilight was surprised, Fluttershy is so... well, shy. Its not like her at all, she must be planning something. "That's strange." Remarked Twilight Sparkle, "What did you say?"

"Well I couldn't say no, she just looked so helpless. Plus... um... Do you think you can keep a secret?" She asked her unicorn friend.

"Of course!" Answered Twilight, unsure of what was to come.

"For a long time I've... um... kinda maybe... have had... a little bit of a... um... well, a little bit of a crush on her." Admitted Rainbow Dash with a pained look on her face as she realized that she has never said that out loud, let alone to another person.

Twilight's mouth dropped.  
"Um... uh... W-wow..." She said. She was completely shocked, they were polar opposites. Her and Rainbow Dash? Shouldn't she be looking for a stallion?  
"No, you can't be prudent." She thought to herself. "Well that's great then!" She said putting on a big smile.

"Hey I gotta go meet Fluttershy for that pic-nic. Its been fun, catch ya later Twi." She flew off towards Sugar Cube Corner with 30 minutes to spare. 


	3. Chapter 3

"What should I bring?" Fluttershy asked her rabbit Angel. "She liked cool stuff. What foods are cool... I know!" She flew out to her garden and dug up some fresh lettuce and spinach and made a salad. Then she pulled some of the summers left over watermelon. To drink they'd have some sweet apple cider, Rainbow Dash's favorite, and to top it all off, an angel food cake.  
" There, that's perfect. Oh, I hope she likes if." She said as she pot it all in a basket and headed out the door.

As she made her way to Sugar Cube Corner, she could see Rainbow Dash lounging in one of the chairs.  
"Oh no!" She thought to herself, "I hope I didnt make her wait to long." As she approached the sweet shop, Rainbow Dash got out of her chair and met her in the street.

" I'm so sorry I'm late, I didn't make you wait to long, did I?" Fluttershy blurted out.

Rainbow Dash laughed, "Actually you're right on time," assured Rainbow Dash "Two hours exactly. Now let's get to the park," she held up a box, "I bought cupcakes."

Fluttershy was staring deep into Rainbow Dash's magenta eyes. She was entranced by their beauty, by her beauty. She just couldn't believe a pony could be that perfect.

"Hey Shy, whatcha lookin' at?" Called Rainbow Dash from far above her head.

"Nothing," said Fluttershy quickly.

"Well come on then!" She giggled good naturedly. Fluttershy blushed and flew off after her friend. 


	4. Chapter 4

It was only a few minutes before they were at the park. "Where should we land?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, um, I don't really care... why don you pick." She replied shyly.  
They lighted under a tree on a hill that had a nice view of the Everfree Forest. Fluttershy set down her basket as Rainbow Dash threw down a blanket that she pulled out of her box. Rainbow Dash also pulled out some daisy sandwiches, two cups, and two plates. Fluttershy put some salad and watermelon on each plate and filled up the cups.

"This looks awesome shy!" Rainbow Dash told her with a big grin.

"Thanks, I-i um, made it my-myself." She was so nervous, she was having a pic-nic with the most gorgeous pony ever. They began to eat as the sun slipped ever lower in the sky. They talked, although Rainbow dash did most the talking. It was mostly about the WonderBolts and missing Cloudsdale and their pets, Tank and Angel. They had justed finished their food and gotten out the deserts when the sun died behind the trees of Everfree Forest. It was a full moon so there was light, but it was a little chilly so Rainbow Dash produced a thermos of hot cocoa.

"Oh my, you thought of everything didn't you." Said Fluttershy smiling. She was having such a fun time, she forgot to be shy and nervous.

"I guess you could say that," said Rainbow Dash laughing. "To be honest I wa-" she stopped mid sentence when she knocked over her thermos, sending it rolling down the hill towards the forest.

Before she could stand to get it, Fluttershy got up and trotted down the hill after it. She watched the thermos roll under a bush at the edge of the treeline. As Fluttershy walked up to the thermos she heard a rustling in the trees.  
"O-oh, it m-must be a um, uh... a bird. Y-ya just a little b-bird." She assured herself as she reached forward for the thermos. Just as her hoof met the plastic cylinder a scaly creature popped out and knocked her down. Its beak shone in the moonlight as it ruffled its feathers and flicked its reptilian tail. She had seen it before, it was a Cockatrice. She let out shrill scream as it poised over her, trying to force her look into its eyes so it might turn her to stone.

Rainbow Dash immediately jumped into action when she heard the scream. She flew straight at the monster at full speed and swung her back hooves forward as she reached it, sending it flying. It rose and hissed and then slithered back into the forest.

Fluttershy's whimpers turned to weeping, which turned to sobbing.

"Calm down Shy its over, I promise." She looked into Fluttershy's eyes and Fluttershy looked into hers. "I would never let it hurt you." With that she felt a warm sensation on her lips. It took her a second to realize she was kissing Fluttershy. The yellow pegasus was still crying but Rainbow Dash didnt care. She didnt know who made the first move but it didnt matter, they both enjoyed it. As they broke away Rainbow Dash whispered "I would never let anything hurt you." 


	5. Chapter 5

After that it started to drizzle, so they went back to Rainbow's house just outside Cloudsdale. It started to thunder just as they got in side the house. They were both drenched and muddy so Rainbow Dash started a bath for Fluttershy, and then went down stairs to warm up some hot cocoa. Shy walked up the steps to the bathroom where she had a tub of warm water waiting for her. She put her hoof in first to test it, when it seemed OK she slowly climbed in. It was just a little warmer than she would have liked it but she didn't complain.

"Here you go," said Rainbow Dash quietly as she set a mug of hot cocoa down on the edge of the tub.

"Wait," said Fluttershy just as Rainbow was about to leave the room. "Please stay with me." Her eyes looked so lonely with the tear stains under them that hadn't faded yet.

"OK." She sat down by the tub without another word. They didn't talk at all they just sat and listened to the rain. Awhile later, the rain still hadn't stopped and they had finished they're cocoa, Rainbow turned and looked at Shy, who acknowledge and turned to face her. She felt Rainbow's warm breath caressing her nose. She gazed at the ponies lips, slightly set apart, and remembered how nice they felt pressed against hers.

Before she knew it she was leaning in closer and closer. She had to stop herself from attacking her friends lips. They sat there motionless, not even inches away from each other. She saw Rainbow close her eyes and begin to lean in, she shut hers just before their lips met. They held for awhile before she felt something gently brush her lip. She realized it was Rainbow Dash's tongue, so she gently opened her mouth a little allowing it to slip in, and hers to slip out. They went on like this, occasionally breaking to take a quick breath for a fraction of a second before going back to it. Fluttershy slowly began crawling out of the tub, not wanting to break away from the beautiful pony in her lips were locked slowly they made their way across the hall only breaking apart once and falling all over the place. They stumbled through the doorway and fell onto the bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

When Rainbow Dash woke up it was raining, not as hard as it was last night, but it was storming pretty good. On top of her, leaning against the side of her face was Fluttershy's bellybutton. She vaguely recalled Shy's sweating, gentle frame breathing heavily on top of her face. She quickly but quietly, got out from under Shy and out of bed before she could be aroused. She walked slowly into the kitchen and got down a pan. She pulled out flour, eggs, milk, cinnamon, vanilla, and maple syrup and began making pancakes.

Fluttershy awoke startled by the sound of thunder. She pulled the blanket over her head and tried to remember just what happened last night. She remembered two things; the greatest feeling she ever felt and Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash was the most beautiful and magnificent pony in all Equestria. She got out of bed slowly. BOOM! She screamed at a large blast of thunder, threw herself on the ground with her hands above her head. She heard something fly over her head, and when she looked up Rainbow Dash was standing over her protectively. She whimpered a little, "I'm s-sorry." She said, "I was just getti-"

"Don't be sorry, I told you I'd protect you," said Dash as she walked from over top of her. "Even if that means being with you when you're scared." Looked at Fluttershy, she was so gentle and sweet, why would anyone want to hurt her. Not only was she cute on the outside, but she also had a beautiful personality so kind and caring.  
She helped her up off the ground. "Come on, let's go get some pancakes." Rainbow Dash said smiling and licking her lips, soliciting a giggle from Fluttershy. They sat down at the breakfast table and watched the rain coming down on Ponyville. 


	7. Chapter 7

After breakfast they headed to find their friends. "Do you think we should tell them?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Um, maybe... I don't know yet. We'll have to at some point."  
"Does this mean you're my... my... my girlfriend" she practically whispered the word "girlfriend."  
Rainbow Dash chuckled quietly, "I don't know what else I would call you after last night."

They found Apple Jack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie at Sugar Cube Corner.  
"Hey guys." Said Rainbow smiling, as she flew up to her friends.  
"Hi." Said Fluttershy meekly

"Hey y'all." Greeted Apple Jack. They sat down at the table and listened to Rarity talk to Apple Jack about the importance of leather in fashion. Once they finished speaking, Rainbow Dash asked, "What do you guys think about two female ponies together... romantically, I mean?"  
Everyone was little surprised by how random the question seemed to be, except of course Fluttershy who was trying her hardest not to turn bright red.  
Pinkie Pie was the first to pipe up, "It doesn't matter who a ponies with, as long as they're happy! But a certain kind of happy. I'm happy with Gummy, but I'm not gonna kiss him er anything. Or cake..."  
Everyone waited...  
"What about cake, Pinkie?" Questioned Apple Jack.  
"Cake? You guys want cake? Well OK, I'll get some!" Replied Pinkie before hopping; into Sugar Cube Corner.  
Rarity decided to speak up, saying "Personally, I agree with Pinkie. If you're happy it doesn't really matter." Fluttershy began to smile at her friends acceptance to the idea.  
"I don't know," said Apple Jack. "It just doesn't seem... natural." Fluttershy's smile faded "Come now Apple Jack," remarked Rarity. "We must not be prudent"  
"I know, I know. I'm just not really sure about it." Just then Pinkie came out with a big cheese cake. As they began to cut into it, Rainbow Dash leaned over to Shy and whispered, "We should keep it a secret a little while longer, I'm not sure how they'd react." Fluttershy nodded her agreement. And then they ate cake. 


	8. Chapter 8

About a month passed and no one expected a thing. They went out a couple nights a week to various places, but they always ended back at Rainbow Dash's house. One afternoon when they were having a pet play date with their I ends in the park, they left Tank and Angel to play with the others while Rainbow led Fluttershy behind a large wall of Fir trees that acted as a covering.  
"Dashie, should we be doing this with our friends so close by?" Fluttershy asked, in between long kisses.  
"Its fine, they won't look for us, and even if they do they won't find us. We've done this before, remember? Its completely fine." Just as Rainbow Dash's lips met Shy's, Rarity, who had seen them run off, trotted behind the trees.  
"Now what could you two possibly be up t-" She stopped at the sight of Fluttershy, who's back was turned towards Rarity at the moment, off of her.  
Rainbow Dash turned towards a gaping Rarity "Listen," she explained. "You can't tell anyone, they wouldn't understand."

"I'm not sure I understand, Rainbow Dash." She said sitting down.

"You said it yourself, if you're happy it really doesn't matter who you're with."

Fluttershy jumped in, "Oh please, please, please don't tell anyone."

"Well... Alright," decided Rarity. "Just tell me, how long has this been going on?"

"Since the middle of September." Answered Dash.

"Well I want you to know that if you ever need anything, I'm here for you so don't hesitate to ask. Now... we'd better get back, they may start suspecting something." She said. And with that they all got up, brushed themselves off and went back to the park. 


	9. Chapter 9

When they went back to the animals and their friends, Rainbow Dash noticed Twilight Sparkle giving them a concerned look. She thought for a minute and then remembered that she had told her about her crush on Shy. She began to worry that she suspected something.

A few hours passed with no more looked from Twilight, so she let it slip from her mind. They were just finishing up their pet play date and packing there stuff.  
"Hey Shy," Dash addressed her privately. "I'm going to be doing some errands all day but I should be back before dark. If you wanna come over in a few hours you can... spend the night?" She smiled and winked at her friend. Fluttershy blushed and giggled her approval.

She went home to get ready. She cleaned up and trimmed her mane and clipped he hooves. It was almost time for her to go, but she had to do one more thing before she could. She put on an extremely short, pink skirt made of a see through material with pink fuzz on the borders, and then put a coat on over it. She said good bye to Angel and headed out the door.

Rainbow Dash had just finished her errands when she realized she was out of Spen Spice, a curiously tasty powder that Zacora had shown her, so she headed into the Everfree Forest to find Zacora's hut.

Shy let herself into Dash's house through the front door. She took her coat off, hung it up, and ran upstairs. Her bedroom was spotless, she must have cleaned. Rainbow Dash was going to be home any minute. She got in the bed, rested her back against the board, propped her legs up, and spread them.

Three hours passed and she still hadn't returned. Fluttershy was already asleep.  
She dreamt of her and Rainbow Dash, and they were in a mansion. They had so many pets, along with Tank and Angel they had a rooster, and some chickens. They had fish by the hundreds and so many song birds that you couldn't count them. They had some dogs and some cats and some hamsters and some mice. They even had a pig. And Rainbow Dash looked so beautiful, her hair had grown and was flowing in the wind. The sun reflected off of her feathers and she loo-

She woke up to a crash of this thunder. It was six in the morning, it was storming, and Rainbow Dash was no where to be found. 


	10. Chapter 10

Oh no! She didn't comeback last night. Where could she be. She had to go get help, she'd get Rarity. Who else could she explain this to. She rushed out the door as fast as she could.

Rocketed across town as the sun was just peeking over the edge of Sweet Apple Acres. She didn't even bother with the boutique's front door, she flew right into Rarity's bedroom window. "Rarity!" she exclaimed relatively loudly considering who was yelling. Rarity woke with a start.

"What are you doing here, Flut-"

"Its Rainbow Dash," said Fluttershy cutting her of mid sentence. "I was going to wait at her house for her, but I fell asleep and she never came back. We need to look for her!" Rarity immediately got up, ran a brush through her hair, (which instantly curled into its usual style) and ran out the door with Fluttershy. Just as they got out the door, they spotted a hooded figure trotting up the street carrying something on her back. The figure got closer they recognized the stripes on her face and her dark hood. It was Zacora, the from on her back was covered in a blanket, but Fluttershy could see a cyan feathered wing protruding out from under the covering.

She rushed over to her foreign friend, tears beginning to form on her face. "W-what h-h-happened!" She said in between sobs.

Zacora answered, losing the usual rhythm in her speech, "I found her this morning while gathering herbs. She is badly injured, we must get her to the hospital immediately!"  



	11. Chapter 11

Rainbow Dash had sustained many injuries. Apparently she had gotten lost in the forest on the way to Zacora's hut and was attacked by a manticore. She had managed to fight it off, but not with out sustaining several injuries, including a potentially fatal injection of venom. She was on an IV drip, she w as hooked up to a breathing apparatus, she had both her wings wrapped up, she had casts on both of front legs, and was also being given four different shots every two hours.

Fluttershy was at her bedside sobbing. She looked much better than a when she came in, they had washed the blood out of her fur, straightened out her legs and wings, given her an anti-venom, and bandaged up all of her cuts. Even so, Fluttershy couldn't help weeping at the sight of the person that she cared so much about.

A nurse walked in to give her another shot.  
"Nurse... do you... do you think she'll be OK?" Fluttershy asked.

The nurse looked at her with a sad, comforting look on her face and waited a second, and then said softly, "Oh honey, I wouldn't worry bout a thang. Doc's gon' fix her up good as new." She got down next to Fluttershy and hugged her. "You care bout your friend a lot, huh?" She asked comfortingly.

"Yes... I-i do."  
Two days passed and Rainbow Dash had yet to wake up. Fluttershy refused to leave her room the entire time. They brought a cot in and the nice nurse from the day of the accident, whose name was Nurse Laverne, brought meals in for her. She was in a stable enough condition to have other visitors. That day Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Apple Jack visited. Pinkie Pie had brought a purple balloon. They sat in silence looking at Rainbow Dash for about an hour, then Twilight looked at Shy and said, "I'm sorry Fluttershy... I know how much you cared about her." Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat. How could she know about them? No, she must have meant as a friend. Ya, she had to mean it like that.

"What'd you mean," Apple Jack said. "We all care about her just as much."

"No, Apple Jack," Twilight explained. "Fluttershy 'Cares' about Rainbow Dash." Putting emphasis on the word "Cares."  
She did know... and she just told everypony in the room.

Apple Jack looked over at Fluttershy confused and lost in thought. She looked as if she didn't quite get it yet, which she didn't. She thought back to the peculiar behavior between the two; whispering to each other, staring at each other, conveniently having to rush off at the exact same moment, and how did Fluttershy know Rainbow Dash was missing at 6:00 in the morning? Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on.  



	12. Chapter 12

"Well..." Pinkie said lookin back and forth between Apple Jack and Fluttershy. "I think I, uh... I...um... What's that, Gummy? Sorry guys I gotta go, Gummy's... um... dead, bye." She ran out of the room.

Apple Jack turned back to Fluttershy, "You two er... like with each other. And y'all were..." She said confused. "I can't believe y'all did this right behind our backs! Not to mention the fact that y'all er both mares!" Fluttershy began to tear up.

"Apple Jack!" Rarity jumped in. "Don't be so insensitive!"

"You're stickin' up for em?!" Apple Jack looked at her and realized something, "You knew, didn't you!?"

"I was confided in, if that is what you are implying." She replied elegantly.

"Why, I can't believe this. Everyone knew about it but me? And y'all was keepin' it from me!?"

"Well with a reaction like this its no wonder they didn't want you to know!" Remarked Rarity.

Twilight piped up, "And actually I just knew that the Rainbow Dash had a crush on Shy." Fluttershy, who was in full fledged tears, looked up at the mention of her name just in time to see Apple Jack storm out and Twilight run after her.

Rarity walked over to Fluttershy and put her front leg around her. "It'll be alright sweetie, it'll be alright. Apple Jack is just hurt that's all. She may not approve of you two but she really does care and she'll get used to the idea...eventually." She gave Shy's shoulder a little squeeze and said, "Come on now, let's get you a shower and proper meal. We can come back later, after you've cleaned up." Rarity helped her up and they walked out the door together. 


	13. Chapter 13

When they got outside it was a dreary day and was starting to drizzle, the Pegasus were apparently making up for the dry summer they had had a few months ago. They went back to the boutique where Rarity ran Shy a bubble bath. When she got out there was a warm cup of green tea and a grilled dandelion panini waiting for her. They were both delicious. She walked down stairs to find holding something.  
"Its a WonderBolts outfit." She said, noticing Fluttershy. "Soarin' heard what happened and got them all to sign it for her."

"That's really sweet of them." Said Fluttershy almost inaudibly.

"Well, we should probably be getting you back to the hospital." Rarity said, tearing up a little. "You never know when she might decide to wake up. She quickly grabbed her umbrella and led Shy out the door. On their way to the hospital they passed Apple Jack who threw a mean glance in their direction and kept walking. Rarity looked over at Fluttershy and gave her a reassuring smile.

When they got to the hospital Pinkie was in the waiting room making a pouty face.

"Hello Pinkie, what are you doing out here?" Rarity asked.

"Well, Rainbow Dash woke up and they said I would scare her or something," She pouted.

"She's awake!?" Asked Fluttershy excitedly. She ran to the room without waiting for an answer leaving Rarity to catch up. She shot through the doorway and straight into Nurse Laverne.

"I'm s-so sorry, I heard Rainbow Dash was awake and I..." Shy's sentence faded as she realized that Rainbow Dash was still asleep.

"Oh, come here honey," Nurse Laverne hugged her. "We had to put her back under, there was some complications with eraticating the venom from her system. Don't worry though, Docs got I all straightened out and she gon' be able to be fully conscious tomorrow afternoon, mkay'?"

"Thank you." Said Fluttershy meekly.

"Fluttershy, you have to get clearance at the front desk!" Rarity said, walking in laughing. "They remembered you though, so its alright." Something came over Fluttershy at that moment and she turned around and gave Rarity a massive, bone crushing hug. "Whoa there!" Said a surprised Rarity.

As Fluttershy's hugged became more gentle she whispered in her u I corn friends ear, "Thank you so much..."

Rarity began to tear up and wrapped her arms around Fluttershy and squeezed equally tight and whispered back, "You'd do the same for me, Sweetie." 


	14. Chapter 14

Rarity left when it started getting dark, but they hadn't put the cot up so Fluttershy decided she was going to stay the night at the hospital again. Nurse Laverne brought her dinner and an extra piece of cake that was leftover from yesterday. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

She was woken by Pinkie blowing on a horn as she entered the room with some hot cocoa and a daisy sandwich which she set on a bedside table next to Fluttershy. As Shy looked around the room she noticed Rarity was also in the room, sitting in a chair in the corner also eating a daisy sandwich. When did they get here? She looked at the clock, it was almost 10:00. It was raining again, that's OK though, she liked the rain.

"Morning!" Shouted Pinkie.

"Morning darling, how did you sleep?" Asked Rarity calmly.

"I slept good, when did you guys g-get here?" Shy questioned.

"About 9:00, we stopped to get sandwiches." Answered Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy remembered the sandwich and cocoa and set the plate in her lap. She began to eat as a Nurse Laverne and a doctor she'd never seen before came in to give Rainbow Dash a shot. Nurse Laverne looked at Shy and smiled, "She should be startin': to wake up in bout a half hour, hon'," she said cheerfully. "But she won't be fully conscious for an hour or two so keep it slow till then, mkay?"

"Alright." Pinkie answered smiling widely.

Rainbow Dash started coming about fifteen minutes later, but for the first hour and a half she fell in and out of sleep and was barely coherent when she was awake. It didn't matter, Fluttershy was on standing over the entire time, smiling wider than she ever smiled. A little while later Rainbow Dash began to actually come to.

"Mmm... mf, ugh..." she yawned and started to stretch. "Ah!" She helped with pain. Fluttershy flinched and helped her adjust as painlessly as possible. Rainbow Dash looked up into Fluttershy's clear blue eyes. Fluttershy brought her face closer to help her adjust in bed. Shy looked up to see Rainbow Dash looking at her. They could feel each others breath on their noses. Rainbow Dash had missed Fluttershy so much, even though she was in every single dream. Fluttershy set her hoof on Dash's leg. Rainbow Dash tilted her head, put a bandaged hoof on the back of her head, and pulled her in for a long, passionate kiss. 


	15. Chapter 15

Just as their lips touched, Nurse Laverne walked in to deliver lunch. She practically turned purple, she blushed so badly. "Oh honey!" She said with a nervous smile. "Shouldn't get you excited none, mkay?"

"Sorry," Shy said blushing and hiding behind her mane. Rainbow Dash blushed as well, and sank into her bed.

After Nurse Laverne left the room they began to talk about what had happened while she was under. They talked about the new bridge being built and the better safety precautions being put in the Everfree Forest because of the incident. Then they began discussing things more about their relationship. About Twilight telling everyone and Apple Jack getting upset. "She got mad about it?" She asked looking hurt. "That's so stupid! Who is she to judge me? Who is she to judge us!? Who does she think she is!?"

"Now Rainbow Dash," Rarity began. "There's no need to get worked up. Those are her opinions, I can't say I agree with them but that's what they are. If she is worth your friendship she'll get over it, and if not well then that's her loss, because you are a very fine friend." She hugged Rainbow and began to feed her some jello. They talked for a little while until a nurse brought in a package for Rainbow Dash. They all looked at each other in curiosity, wondering what could be inside. When Rainbow Dash opened the box she found nothing except writing at the bottom of the box saying "Find a STALLION, or LEAVE." She began to cry. Not just cry, she began to sob. Fluttershy looked in the box and flinched. She fought to hold back tears of her own and put a leg around Rainbow. "I know you can't be strong right now." She said resting Rainbow Dash's head on her shoulder. "That's OK... I'll just have to be strong for both of us."


	16. Chapter 16

A few days passed without any more mail, but things were definitely different around the hospital and it was clear they knew about Rainbow and Shy. The nurses and other staff were more hostile towards them, with the exception of Nurse Laverne. Two days after the mail incident after Rarity came to take Fluttershy to wash up and get some "Proper food" Nurse Laverne came in with a special meal for Rainbow Dash. She had gone out herself and gotten her a fresh salad, a cup of fruit salad, and a half-gallon of sweet apple cider. "Nurse Laverne, why are you so cool when all the other nurses are just... well... not cool?" She asked, phrasing her last statement carefully.

"Well honey, let ma tell you a story. Once upon time, long ago, but not too long ago mind you, I was a budding young mare much like yo' self. I didn't fit in well at school, and had very few friends." A look came over her face like she was looking back in time. "Well, I gots to that age where every mare gets the hots fer a young stallion. I never really got that there feelin' but I always figured I would someday. It never happened. I did, however, take a hankering to one of the mares in my class, and lordy she a beautiful young pony! Well, I started to get to know her a little better and before I knew it I had ma self a best friend. We would talk all day long about anything. One day she told me that she didn't like any of them stallions none, no she says to me 'Verny', that's what she done did I call me then, she says 'Verny, none of these here stallions strike my fancy, at all!' So I says back well what'd you mean?' She looks me straight in the face and says 'Well, there's this mare that I'm a hankerin' for' so I says back 'Who is it?' She says 'Its you!"

Rainbow Dash was looking at the nurse wide eyed, "What happened next?" She said, eager to hear the rest.

"Well, we 'saw' each others in private for a while, and we had a grand old time. But one day she comes up to me a sayin' 'Now Verny, if we gon' be together in the long run, we have to tell my folks' so I says 'Alright, do you want me to be there when you do it or do you want to do it by your lonesome?' Well she decides to go it on her own that night. But da very next day, she won't speak to me, listen to me, she won't even look at me. Come to find out those there parents of hers says she ain't allowed to see me no mores and that done did break my little heart and still haunts me to this day. So I decided from then on not to judge any pony, no matter what they love, who they love, or how they love." Just as she finished her pager began to ring. "Well hon', I got patients to tend to. Now you stay strong and tell that mare of yours the same, mkay?"

"No problem," Rainbow Dash replied smiling, as Nurse Laverne began to leave. "Oh yeah, Nurse Laverne?"

"Yes honey?"

"Thank you."

Nurse Laverne smiled, looked at the ground, looked back up at Rainbow Dash and said. "It ain't no thang, honey. No get some rest, you're out of here in three more days." And with that she left the room, leaving Rainbow to think about the story she just heard. 


	17. Chapter 17

The three days passed by rather quickly and everypony, with the exception of Apple Jack, was there when she was leaving, even Spike. Fluttershy took care of all the release forms and contracts, while everypony else talked amongst each other in the waiting room. After everything was taken care of there, and they had said goodbye to Nurse Laverne, they headed to Sugar Cube Corner where they were throwing a party. When they got outside it was sunny for once and everypony was in high spirits. When they got to Sugar Cube Corner, their were handfuls of ponies already there to welcome Rainbow Dash back and congratulate her on her recovery. Derpy was there, and so was Cheerilie. Angel, Tank, Gummy, Aulicious, and Fiona were there as well, along with Mr. and Mrs. Cake and their twins. Vinyl Scratch was DJing, and Doctor Whooves was explaining how "bow-ties are cool" to a group of younger colts. Rainbow had also gotten tons of presents. She got a new flight helmet and a box of chocolate. She got a book from Twilight and a cake from Pinkie. She got to Rarity's present, what looked to be fabric wrapped in gift wrapping, and expected it to be a new outfit or something. She almost died when she opened it to find the autographed WonderBolts uniform. The party went on and people began playing games, and socializing, and eating, and dancing. Pinkie had a conga line going until she fell face first into the punch bowl. Twilight tried out a new magic spell and put multicolored polka-dots all over spike. Everypony was having fun except Rainbow Dash.

"What's wrong?" Fluttershy asked her, sensing that something was off.

"Nothing, I just don't feel to good." She looked weak and a little on the green side.

"Come on, let's go back to your place." They said goodbye to everyone and left. They headed straight for Rainbow's house, but when the house came into view there was something wrong. As they got closer they saw that somepony had spray painted "Get Out" in bright red letters all over the front of her house. Fluttershy looked over to see Rainbow Dash's reaction. She could see tears welling up in her eyes. "Let's just go inside, don't worry about that. They're just mean, nasty people who don't understand it." Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and kissed her right out of the blue. 


	18. Chapter 18

Warning: This is the only time I will include smut in this story, nothing groundbreaking to the storyline is in this. They have sex... that's it. You can skip this chapter and still know what happening in the story. Thank you.

After they broke apart, they kissed again, and again. Fluttershy felt Rainbow Dash's smooth tongue brush the roof of her mouth. They managed to make it into the house and up the stairs without hurting themselves. They stumbled into the bedroom and fell on the floor. Rainbow Dash was on top of Fluttershy, moving her hand down Shy's body until she reached her moist vagina. She tickled her clitoris, eliciting moans of excitement and pleasure from Fluttershy. Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around Dash's waist and got a handle on her ass. Dash continued to pleasure Shy as she began to kiss lower and lower on her body finally reaching her destination. Her tongue slid along Fluttershy's wet slit until it reached the alcove and went inside. She flicked in and out causing Shy to writhe from enjoyment. She flicked her tongue up and brushed her clitoris, and went back down and back up to brush it again. Fluttershy couldn't help it, she moaned one last time and came, squirting right into Rainbow Dash's mouth.

She pulled herself out from under Dash and began to kiss her. She moved very quickly down to her vagina and began running her tongue around the inside of the lip. She then put it in and moved in a figure-8 motion tall enough to brush Rainbow's clitoris. "Oh Shy! Oh Yes Fluttershy!" She yelled, she bit her lip.  
Fluttershy moved her hoof to the top and tickled Dash's clitoris as she tongued the her slit thoroughly. She brushed Rainbow Dash's clitoris one more time, and sent her into an orgasm. 


	19. Chapter 19

Shy woke up the next morning to find that Rainbow Dash was gone. Got up and started looking all over the house, she was nowhere to be seen. She was in the bedroom when saw thought something move out of the corner of her eye. She walked over to the bedroom window and looked out. It was raining again, but there was no thunder. She looked slightly to the left. Something zoomed right by the window! She looked closely and saw that it was Dash practicing her flying.

She sped up and swerved in and out of a series at trees. Then she turned around and shot straight at the house, pulling up just before hitting it. She lost sight of her until she rocketed straight down at the. Fluttershy walked away from the window and began to pick up the blankets that were on the ground. Then she went downstairs, grabbed a post-it note and a pen, and wrote wrote " Went to run some errands, be back soon. P.S. I want to taste you when I get back." She blushed at the last part and stuck it to the fridge. Then she grabbed her umbrella, put on her raincoat, and left.

Rainbow Dash got back about an hour later. "Hello?" She yelled through the house. "Fluttershy? You here?" She walked in the kitchen and saw the note. "Oh..." she said disappointed. She was really looking forward to seeing her, though the tasting thing sounded nice. "I know," she thought out loud. "I'll go find her and surprise her." She left immediately and headed for Ponyville.

She made it into town when she realized that she had no idea where Fluttershy was at. She started looking. First she went to Sugar Cube Corner and asked around but nobody had seen her, so she went to Rarity's boutique. Rarity was to busy with a dress to pay attention to anything but Sweetie Belle said she hadn't seen her. Then she went to the school, then the hospital, then the library, then the park. She wasn't in any of those places, either. While she was wandering down the street she heard hoof steps approaching her. She turned around and was face to with Apple Jack. 


	20. Chapter 20

"Woah!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "Get away from me!" The nerve of this pony, just getting in my face after dissing me, who does she think she is?

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, I just wanna talk, that's all." Said Apple Jack calmly.  
"Look, I feel mighty bad for being rude to Shy the other day and for being so close minded about y'all's relationship. It was wrong of me to judge you, and I'm sorry."

"Ya right, a week ago you hated us and now all of sudden you're cool with all of it. Nice try, but I know you're just gonna mess with things and try to hurt me and Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash replied, angrily.

"No, gosh dang it Rainbow Dash! What do I have to do to get you to believe me, I'll do anything." Apple Jack said desperately.

Rainbow Dash knew how to call her bluff. "Fine... kiss me." She knew she wouldn't do it but just to be safe, "With tongue."

Apple Jacks eyes went wide. "Wait, what!? Why?" She asked, startled by the demand. "What's that got to with anything?"

"If you're really OK with me and Fluttershy's relationship, then you won't have a problem kissing another mare," explained Rainbow Dash. "It won't mean anything but I'll forgive you if you do." Now I got her, she thought, she'll never go for it.

"OK." Apple Jack replied.

"Huh?" Dash said, completely taken off guard.

"Ya, whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

"Um, OK then," Rainbow Dash said awkwardly. "Let's do this?"

"OK." Said Apple Jack beginning to lean in. Rainbow did I the same and they both started to purse their lips. Their lips met and Rainbow Dash noticed that they weren't nearly as soft as Fluttershy's. Rainbow Dash slipped her tongue in Apple Jacks mouth and began trying to curl it around her tongue. Apple Jack flipped the tip of hers up and hooked Rainbow Dash's and started pulling slightly. They broke apart a few seconds after. "So am I forgiven?" She asked.

Rainbow looked at her for a second, maybe her apology was sincere, after all she did represent honesty. "Ya, totally." Said Rainbow Dash unsure of what was supposed to happen next. After a few seconds of awkward silence Rainbow Dash said, "Well, I gotta find Fluttershy, see ya later."

"See ya." Apple Jack replied. And with that they went opposite ways down the road. 


	21. Chapter 21

Rainbow Dash went home after that and found Fluttershy already there. She explained that she went to look for her, and how she and Apple Jack made up, excluding, of course, their kiss. Fluttershy was being a bit quiet, but Dash didn't think anything of it. Shy had eaten while Dash was gone so she ate while Shy was in the bath. After that they went to bed.  
The next morning when Dash got up, Shy was already in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She walked over to the table and sat down. When Fluttershy brought over wheat omelets, she noticed that her pink haired lover was limping slightly. Not only that, but something was different, use didn't look as full... almost like something was missing. Then Shy returned to the stove and it hit her. Feathers from her wings were missing. She decided to not say anything about it, if she did now she wouldn't know anything and Shy would be reclusive for awhile. Shed have to gets it out her in a more indirect way.  
"What are you doing today?" Rainbow Dash asked, almost too innocently.  
Shy barley looked up. "Oh, just, um, going to take care of some animals at my house... and you?"

Dash shrugged, "I don't know, maybe just do some flying, practice my routine a little. I've been a little slow ever since the accident." She couldn't keep her eyes off of the missing feathers. She couldn't help but think maybe somepony was hurting her. It was probably nothing.

"Oh, that sounds fun," she said. "I have to go now, bye. I'll be back later tonight." She kissed, Rainbow bye and started for the door.

"Bye." Said Rainbow Dash, completely intent on following her. Maybe it was a little weird, but she was just so curious.

Shy left the house and started flying to her house, which was hard with missing feathers. So she made it to town where she landed, and, quite literally, hoofed it the rest of the way to her house. As she was walking past Sugar Cube Corner, she saw two young fillies approaching. She flinched when she recognized the pink and gray coats of the young ponies.

Rainbow Dash observed from behind a cloud as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon trotted up to Shy in the adorable way fillies do. What they proceeded to do was not so adorable. While following her they pretended to kiss and made slurping noises. They then called her something she couldn't make out, but she assumed it was derogatory and had something to do with loving another mare. Then they ventured to begin kicking at her heels, tripping her. And finally, they began pulling at her feathers plucking one or two off. But it wasn't one or two that were missing this morning. This must've been going on for days.

Fluttershy walked with her tormentors all the way to her house. As soon as she walked through the gate, the fillies turned around and walked away cackling. She got inside and tried so very hard but she couldn't help it. Tears began to well at her eyes. Not little tears like you get when you stub your toe, but big, fat, hot tears the drip from your chin. And that's exactly what these did, she sat there and sobbed in her doorway as angel tried to calm her down. 


	22. Chapter 22

Rainbow Dash swooped down and landed. She would've gonna after Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon but what could she do to two fillies? So she landed in Fluttershy's yard and walked in the door. She found Fluttershy curled up in a ball on her couch sleeping, tear stains still extremely evident on her cheeks. Angel was sitting next to her with a box of tissues, looking at Dash with pleading eyes, almost asking her to make it stop. Rainbow Dash noticed an envelope on the floor in in front Shy's bedroom window. It was addressed to Fluttershy from: "Get The Hell Out." She didn't need t read it to know what it was pertaining to.

She looked in her room and saw several more in a pile, and then several more, and then even more. She walked in and saw that most of them were piled near the closet. When she opened the closet three trash bags full of letters fell out, all with the same basic subject. She also noticed that a lot of them were addressed to her. Not only did the supposedly fragile Fluttershy deal with her letters, but she also took the burden away from Rainbow Dash. In that moment Rainbow Dash realized that Fluttershy was far stronger than she could ever be. Not physically, no her strength was emotional. She managed to go through all this torture without a massive breakdown, and she still strives to protect Dash, as well. Rainbow Dash was completely shocked.

She walked back in the other room and looked at Fluttershy. At her petite, elegant frame and gentle color of her coat. Her mane enveloped the right half of her chest as she laid on the couch. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Rainbow Dash couldn't look at her the same. Sure she had always thought she was beautiful, but now she respected her more than anypony in Equestria. She walked over, laid down next to Shy on the couch, wrapped her arms around her, fell asleep, and dreamt of Fluttershy the rest of the afternoon. 


	23. Chapter 23

A few days passed and Dash still hadn't gotten any mail. She didn't tell Fluttershy that she found out about it, she figured that if she did Shy wold just get embarrassed. Shy had stayed at her house that night to take care of her animals but she promised to come over later. While she didn't have anything to do, Rainbow Dash seized the opportunity to spend some time with her other.

She got out of bed and made some breakfast. That morning she just had cereal. After that she left and headed for Sugar Cube Corner. On her way there she spotted Rarity and Twilight Sparkle headed in that direction as well, so she called to them. When they noticed her and stopped she landed next to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" She greeted them.

"Just going to Sugar Cube Corner to eat something to eat." Answered Twilight.

"Would you like to join us?" Added Rarity politely. "Unless you have plans with Fluttershy, I'd hate to impose."

"Nah, she's taking care of her animals today so I'd love to." Answered Rainbow Dash smiling. They walked down to Sugar Cube Corner and her and Rarity sat down as Twilight got something for them to eat.

"So hows Fluttershy doing?" Rarity asked sweetly.

"Oh she's doing fine, she's had a tough week but she's doing a lot better." Rainbow Dash answered thinking of the torment that Shy went through in the past days. It probably hadn't stopped, but there was nothing Rainbow Dash could do about it.

All of sudden they heard a wail from all the way across town. They'd heard it many times before. It was loud but very weak sounding and gentle. They immediately knew whose it was. They'd heard it many time before, and it made bother Rarity and Rainbow Dash jump out of their seats and take off in the direction it was coming from. It was Fluttershy.

Rainbow Dash was ahead of Rarity and could almost see Fluttershy. She was at her house, on her knees in front of an envelope and a piece of paper. "Oh no!" Rainbow thought to herself. "Somebody must have sent her something dangerous and it must have hurt her!" She became very worried and sped up. She was just about to perform Sonic Rainboom when she came to a dead stop near Fluttershy. She swooped down as fast as she could and ran up to Fluttershy.

When Fluttershy realized who was coming up she was filled with rage. Who does Rainbow Dash think she is trying to comfort her when its all her fault. As Rainbow Dash ran up to her she wasn't thinking. She couldn't think. She was so broken, she was numb. She felt herself whirl around smack Rainbow Dash a cross the face. "I hate you!" She heard herself yell. She threw a wad of paper at her, ran into her house and locked the door.

Rainbow Dash was confused... and her cheek hurt. She was stunned by what just happened, it was so out of character. What could she be so mad about that would make her do something like that? She thought maybe the paper might answer some questions but debated opening it, for fear of what she might find. She opened it anyways, despite the nagging feeling in her gut. As soon as she opened the paper she understood, and grew angry. She had been betrayed and played against the pony she loved. Then she grew sad. She had hurt Fluttershy who had already been through so much at her expense. She looked down at the paper in her hoof. On it was a picture of her and Applejack, lips, and tongues locked together, in the middle of the street. 


	24. Chapter 24

Rainbow Dash's heart stopped. How could this happen? She felt a small fire start to burn in her stomach. She wanted to hurt some pony badly, an she knew just who that pony was. She shot straight into the air. After just a few seconds she burst into a rage fueled Sonic Rainboom. She bolted straight towards Sweet Apple Acres and spotted Apple Jack harvesting apples. With out breaking from her Rainboom, Dash swooped down and tackled Apple Jack full speed.

Rainbow Dash hopped up from on top of Apple Jack, "HOW COULD YOU!?" She screamed with fury.

Apple Jack had been knocked ten feet across the orchard and landed right under a big tree. She was shocked at what had happened and wanted to protest, but that collision had knocked the wind out of her. She tried to gasp out some words so she could try to understand what was going on but all that came out was *Cough* "Wha-" *Cough cough*.

"You're a back stabbing, good for nothing, loser!" Rainbow Dash yelled.

Apple Jack regained her composure and hopped up on her hooves, "Now what in tarnations has gotten into you, I thought we were square!"

"So did I, but I guess not. We use to be friends! Why would you even do something like that, we weren't hurting you at all!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about! Have you lost your mind?"

Rainbow Dash threw the picture down in front of Apple Jack, "You mailed this to Flutter shy to split us up!"

"Why, I did no such thing!"

"Don't lie, this was your plan all along! You'd kiss me and take a picture to make it look like I was cheating on Shy!"

"If I'm right there... then how could I TAKE THE PICTURE!"

"YOU GOT SOMEONE ELSE TO TAKE IT THEN!"

"OH YA, I FORGOT I CAN TELL THE FUTURE AND KNEW YOU WERE GONNA KISS ME!"

Rainbow Dash stopped and stared blankly at Apple Jack. She was right. It couldn't have been her. But who could it be. There were Tetons of people that hated Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash being together. It could be any of them. They could never find out who it was, and even if they did what would they do. The majority of the town would be on the other ponies side. She looked straight into Apple Jacks anger filled eyes, which began to soften as she realized Rainbow Dash had given up. Tears rolled down Dash's face and she fell to the ground. Just then, most as if they were in some cliche movie, it started to rain.

Apple Jack walked over, put her leg around Rainbow Dash and said "It'll be okay."

Rainbow Dash didn't believe it.

Hey guys, its me... the author. Sorry its been so long since I've added a chapter, I've had a few "Complications" in writing and posting the last few weeks, but I should be able to post regularly now. I will be wrapping this story up in the next few chapters, but I will be starting on a new story soon after that. Please enjoy the rest of the story and have a wonderful day! :)  
Sincerely, Soul. 


End file.
